My Sweet Neighbor
by Felcie
Summary: Sosuke Aizen, avocat, a une vie amoureuse des plus compliquées. En effet, il est amoureux d'Ichigo Kurosaki, son jeune voisin étudiant en droit, mais celui-ci ne semble le voir que comme une idole...


OS de la St-Valentin 2010

Sosuke Aizen ferma impérieusement son dossier. Encore une fois, il avait gagné ce procès. La famille et les amis de son client vinrent vers lui le remercier de tout leur cœur. Sosuke esquissa un sourire contrit, apparaissant à tous comme charmeur et rassurant, puis laissa la place à son client. Il détestait vraiment tous ces gens collés à lui, piaillant des idioties pleines de bon sentiment. Il rangea calmement ses affaires, serra la main de son malheureux adversaire du jour, puis leva enfin les yeux vers l'assemblée présente. Il remarqua quelques étudiants en droit, un en particulier attira son attention. Évidemment, celui-ci le regardait, attendant que Sosuke vienne lui parler. L'avocat le salua d'un signe de tête et invita l'étudiant à le suivre hors de la salle. Le jeune homme , un grand roux élancé aux yeux d'ambre, s'exécuta rapidement. Visiblement, il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Hors de la salle, il sauta presque au cou de son avocat préféré.

_ C'était génial! Comment tu l'as mouché! Je t'adore!

_ Calme-toi un peu, Kurosaki-kun...

Le rouquin regarda son aîné d'une quinzaine d'année avec un air désapprobateur. Soupirant, Sosuke passa ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure brune. Il s'attendait à la prochaine réaction de l'étudiant.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Ichigo! C'est pourtant pas compliqué : I-C-H-I-G-O, Ichigo.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré. Bref, que fais-tu encore là? Tu n'as pas des examens bientôt?

_ Quel meilleur moyen de réviser son droit que de traîner dans un tribunal?

_ Ichigo...

_ C'est pas plus agréable à prononcer? À entendre, en tout cas, oui.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser tes examens?

_ Attends! J'allais te le demander!

_ Comme à chaque fin de semestre depuis bientôt trois ans... On y va?

Le rouquin esquissa un sourire entre triomphant et amusé et entra dans l'ascenseur avec Sosuke. L'avocat chercha les clés de sa voiture tout en se demandant quand est-ce qu'un jour il arrêterait de tout passer à ce gamin. Il les trouva et un doute immense le parcourra. Ichigo avait son permis... Est-ce qu'il voudrait...

_ Je peux conduire, Sosu?

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel. Dans le mille.

_ Seulement si tu arrêtes de m'appeler 'Sosu', soupira l'avocat en donnant les clès à son cadet. Et sois prudent...

_ Je le suis toujours...

Ichigo prit les clés et s'avança sans hésiter vers la voiture de Sosuke. Il s'installa fièrement au volant et inspira à fond. Sosuke sentit que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait prier pour que tout se passe bien. Pourtant, la conduite d'Ichigo se révéla être calme et assurée. Pourquoi donc cette inspiration? Le jeune homme semblait être un excellent conducteur... Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de leur immeuble, à la place réservée à Sosuke puis s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège avec un certain soulagement. Il tourna la tête vers le jeune trentenaire.

_ Tu viens chez moi ce soir?

_ Pourquoi? Je te trouve bizarre, en ce moment... fit remarquer Sosuke.

_ Bizarre?

_ Ta conduite déjà...

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

_ Mais non, je me disais juste que tu avais l'air stressé alors que tu conduis plutôt bien.

Les joues d'Ichigo se teintèrent de rose.

_ C'est parce que... je ne voulais pas te décevoir...

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux. Le quoi? Décevoir?

_ Ben oui, repris Ichigo. Tu es un modèle, pour moi... J'aimerais être aussi parfait à tes yeux que tu l'es aux miens...

Parfait? Sosuke était loin de l'être. Du moins, il était vrai que tout le monde le croyait parfait. Mais que, lui, Ichigo, le considère comme parfait? C'était presque impossible à croire... Le jeune homme connaissait ses moindres défauts, de son caractère despotique et misanthrope à son goût dissimulé pour la manipulation! Parfait? Sosuke abandonna cette partie surréaliste de la conversation.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne chez toi? Tu as un examen demain?

Sosuke aussi connaissait les moindres défauts du jeune homme, en particulier son don pour le retard... Ichigo rougit une nouvelle fois.

_ Après-demain...

Cette remarque fit lever les yeux au ciel de l'avocat. Il ne le changerait jamais... Il sortit de la voiture et Ichigo suivit. Il avait de la chance qu'ils étaient voisins. Autrement, il l'aurait envoyé boulé. Mais, voilà, il ne pouvait décidément pas faire ça à son petit protégé... Il voulait qu'il réussisse, Ichigo ferait un meilleur avocat que lui, il en était sûr. Sosuke entra d'abord chercher au cas où un pyjama chez lui puis frappa à la porte de son jeune voisin. Celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et laissa l'avocat pénétrer dans son appartement.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois te faire réviser? demanda Sosuke en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

_ Mon japonais. Tu veux un café?

_ Je veux bien, oui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais des difficultés en japonais... Tu es Japonais...

_ Mon nom est japonais. Je ne pense pas que la majorité des Japonais aux États-Unis parle leur langue natale. J'en fais partie... Combien de sucres? Un seul, c'est ça?

_ Un seul, oui, comme toujours. Tu pourrais faire plus d'efforts. C'est toi qui a demandé à faire ton dernier semestre au Japon alors travaille sérieusement.

_ Je travaille sérieusement! C'est juste trop compliqué... Et tu sais très bien que j'ai choisi le Japon parce que c'est là-bas que tu seras à cette période... Ton café.

Sosuke ne répondit pas et prit silencieusement sa tasse. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces déclarations qui n'en étaient jamais vraiment... Son cœur n'allait pas tenir longtemps si Ichigo continuait comme ça. Il y avait de ça un an, Sosuke avait arrêté de nier l'évidence : il était tombé amoureux de son jeune voisin, c'était bien plus qu'un simple protégé pour lui. Mais, Ichigo, lui, ne se rendait pas une seule seconde compte de l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait sur son aîné. Sosuke reposa sa tasse et prit le cahier de cours du jeune homme.

_ Tu connais tes katakana?

_ On a commencé par les hiragana...

_ C'est stupide, en tant qu'étrangers, c'est plus simple pour nous de connaître... Enfin, bon... Apprends-moi ça. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain?

_ Seulement si je peux venir avec toi.

_ Ichigo, travaille! s'exaspéra Sosuke. Et pourquoi on prendrait notre bain ensemble? Tu es certes plus jeune mais pas au point que tu aies besoin de quelqu'un pour te laver...

_ Voici alors mon argumentation poussée : tu vas te laver, revenir, et me faire trimer comme un malade jusqu'au bout de la nuit, même qu'à 2h on y sera encore... Du coup, je ne pourrais pas me laver alors que j'ai cours demain à 8h et que je serais trop fatigué pour le faire...

Sosuke leva les yeux au ciel. Zut, ça se tenait... Il pouvait toujours aller se laver chez lui, à côté, mais... Il fallait dire que la proposition d'Ichigo l'alléchait particulièrement. N'avait-il pas souvent fantasmé sur le corps d'Apollon de son jeune voisin? Il avait l'occasion de juger par lui-même de l'exactitude de ses fantasmes... Seulement voilà, Ichigo ne pensait pas à mal tandis que Sosuke, lui, pensait à très mal... Vraiment très mal. Sosuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête qui se voulait agacé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en soupirant. Bon, ne pas violer Ichigo était sa priorité... Il savait très bien ce qu'il encourait, si cela arrivait, même si sa proie était majeure. Proie... Sosuke déboutonna sa chemise en poussant un long soupir. Ça commençait bien, décidément, s'il voyait déjà Ichigo comme une proie... À côté de lui, Ichigo faisait couler le bain avec un air ravi qui exaspéra Sosuke encore une fois.

_ Arrête de sourire comme ça... On dirait un gamin qui va prendre son bain avec son père pour la première fois...

_ Je ne te considères pas du tout comme mon père... murmura Ichigo en passant sa main dans l'eau. Pas du tout...

_ Je sais, soupira Sosuke, je suis ton idole...

Ichigo se tourna pour protester puis rougit furieusement lorsqu'il vit le corps nu de son idole en question. Sosuke afficha un sourire amusé qui accentua le rougissement d'Ichigo.

_ Oui, Ichigo, il faut être nu pour prendre un bain...

_ On discutait et quand je me retourne tu es déjà à poil... Comment veux-tu que je réagisse? cingla le jeune homme en se déshabillant à son tour.

Sosuke entra dans le bain juste chaud et ferma les yeux, aussi bien pour se calmer que pour faire croire à Ichigo qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de le voir nu. Un mouvement dans l'eau lui fit savoir que le jeune homme était aussi dans le bain. C'était parti. Sosuke enleva ses lunettes embuée et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Ichigo le regarda en souriant.

_ Tu es beaucoup mieux, comme ça... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas tout le temps comme ça?

_ Mon image, Ichigo. Il vaut mieux avoir l'air d'un dauphin que d'un requin si on veut piéger ses adversaires.

Là, par exemple, Sosuke se sentait comme un requin prêt à fondre sur le poisson-clown qu'était Ichigo. Celui-ci, toujours aussi effroyablement naïf, demanda à Sosuke de lui laver le dos. Il soupira.

_ Viens-là... Je vais te faire réciter, en même temps...

_ C'est fourbe... bougonna Ichigo en se collant presque de dos à Sosuke.

L'avocat passa le gant le long du dos décidément aussi parfait que le reste du corps dans un mouvement apaisant. Ichigo ferma les yeux et poussa un léger ronronnement de plaisir qui crispa Sosuke. Ne pas violer Ichigo... Dans un soupir toujours aussi érotique aux yeux du trentenaire, le jeune homme se laissa tomber langoureusement dans les bras de son aîné. Sosuke se retint de ne pas fermer ses bras autour de sa pr... d'Ichigo, et se contenta de le gronder légèrement.

_ N'espère pas t'endormir dans mes bras comme si de rien n'était. Je suis là pour te faire bosser...

_ Je sais, je sais... Sosu?

_ Quoi? demanda l'intéressé sur un ton exaspéré.

_ Tu n'as jamais... eu...

_ Ichigo, fini ta phrase, veux-tu?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour croiser le regard ambré de Sosuke.

_ ... envie de moi?

_ Pardon? s'exclama Sosuke.

_ Je... c'est juste une question... Vu que je sais que tu es gay et que je dois te mettre souvent dans des situations inconfortables...

_ Je survis... J'essaye en tout cas...

_ Je t'attire? s'exclama Ichigo en se retournant totalement pour faire face à Sosuke.

_ Là tout de suite maintenant? Oui, ça t'étonne?

_ Et... en temps normaux?

Deux options : l'aveu ou le mensonge éhonté.

_ Bien sûr que non, rassure-toi... On va réviser?

Ichigo le regarda d'un air si songeur que Sosuke finit par se demander s'il avait mal menti. Non, c'était impossible.

_ Ichigo?

_ Hmmm? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs... On révise quoi, en premier?

Sosuke se sentit soulagé et lui donna son programme de révision tout en se mettant en pyjama. Il fut atterré de voir Ichigo vêtu seulement d'un caleçon et l'invita immédiatement à mettre un T-shirt. On était en décembre, quand même! D'ailleurs... Sosuke se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour Noël... Son regard vague dériva vers Ichigo. L'année passée, il avait invité le jeune homme dans sa famille, à Phœnix. Mais, cette année, Ichigo semblait avoir quelque chose de prévu et, de toute façon, Sosuke avait une affaire importante qui faisait qu'il était coincé à Manhattan. Il sentait la soirée tournée des bars entre collègues... comme deux ans auparavant. Ichigo claqua des doigts devant son aîné, pour attirer son attention. Sosuke le corrigea et retourna à sa rêverie. Passer Noël avec son ex? Shunsui Kyoraku, un ami de lycée à l'époque où ils vivaient encore au Japon et avec qui il était sorti quatre ans auparavant. Il avait encore des vues sur lui mais, ça, Sosuke s'en fichait: tout le monde avait des vues sur lui... Sauf Ichigo, forcément. Sosuke se leva pour aller faire la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme à son désespérant exercice. Ce qui le déprimait, lui, c'est que, au fond, Ichigo et lui avaient presque pris des habitudes dignes d'un petit couple. Le bain du jour avait été comme le coup de grâce. Il avait envie d'Ichigo comme jamais mais, il ne pouvait pas. Quel idiot! Il aurait été plus simple d'avouer qu'il l'aimait! Au moins, les choses seraient claires, maintenant... Mais non, sa fierté et son désir de garder Ichigo près de lui l'avait encore une fois poussé à mentir. Et s'il se remettait avec Shunsui, pour oublier son amour pour son cadet? Mieux, s'il se mettait avec n'importe qui? Sa décision prise, il revint vers Ichigo avec deux plats vite faits puis gronda le jeune homme pour ses erreurs 'pathétiques'. Blasé et fatigué, l'étudiant ne rétorquait même plus et pris sa gomme avec un air résigné qui fit sourire furtivement Sosuke. La nuit allait être longue...

°o°o°

Dans son bureau, Sosuke soupira lorsqu'il vit que son ex, Shunsui, arrivait. Ok, la soirée de Noël avait franchement dérapé, mais ça voulait pas dire qu'il voulait se remettre avec lui... L'homme, un grand brun aux cheveux ondulés et à la barbe de trois jours, entra avec un air assuré. Sosuke hésita un instant à l'ignorer royalement puis convint que ça serait gamin.

_ Shunsui, que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue sur mon lieu de travail?

_ Ah, ton formel, remarqua celui-ci, je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un: "on a bien baisé mais je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin entre nous"...

_ Tu peux, je ne te le cache pas... Enfin, bon, que fais-tu là? Je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager dans une relation purement sexuelle, tu le sais.

_ Et Ukitake au lycée?

_ J'étais jeune et plein de vie. Alors?

Shunsui s'assit sur le rebord du bureau avec un sourire amusé. Sosuke avait décidément toujours réponse à tout.

_ Je venais juste te proposer qu'on aille manger ensemble ce midi. Je suppose que tu ne manges pas avec tes collègues...

_ Pas en ce moment, non... Où?

_ Dans un restaurant... Le restaurant...

_ Ah, là... Ok, je viens, accepta Sosuke en se levant.

Le restaurant, c'était à dire, là où ils avaient mangés au temps où ils étaient encore étudiants. Il sorti, salua ses collègues avec un sourire faux qui trompait tout le monde, puis entra avec Shunsui dans l'ascenseur. Ils parlèrent avec plus ou moins d'animation du temps où ils étaient étudiants et naïfs. Quoique, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment été naïfs un jour dans leur vie... Alors que Shunsui se moquait ouvertement de Sosuke, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur... Ichigo. Pas comme s'il était devant mais Sosuke ne vit que lui, adossé à une des colonnes du bâtiment. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Au moins une vingtaine de jours... Sosuke s'excusa auprès de Shunsui et alla rejoindre le jeune homme. Ichigo releva les yeux vers lui mais n'engagea pas la conversation comme à son habitude.

_ Bonjour, Ichigo. Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Sosuke, inquiet.

_ Tout va très bien, Sosuke...

Sosuke? Aïe. Sans savoir pour quelle raison, une chose était sûre : Ichigo lui en voulait.

_ Tes examens se sont bien passés?

_ Oui...

Un nouveau silence s'instaura. Sosuke avait envie de secouer Ichigo par les épaules mais se retint. Il allait bien trouver un moyen de savoir pourquoi l'étudiant était en colère... Sosuke releva le menton d'Ichigo pour que leurs regards se croisent.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ Mais c'est bon... Et ça ne te concerne pas...

_ Alors ne fait pas une tête d'enterrement... soupira Sosuke en le lâchant. Que fais-tu ici?

_ Je voulais te voir mais, comme tu as l'air pris... D'ailleurs... C'est qui?

_ Mon ex... Enfin, ce n'est plus qu'un ami, maintenant.

_ Ami depuis quand? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le soir de Noël, vous aviez l'air plus que des amis.

S'il pouvait rougir, Sosuke l'aurait fait. Mince, alors Ichigo l'avait entendu quand il avait couché avec Shunsui...

_ Tu... tu étais là? Tu aurais pu passer.

_ Je ne crois pas non... Et puis, je suis rentré au moment où tu... enfin, voilà, quoi...

_ Bref, éluda Sosuke, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier? Je peux passer chez toi ce soir, si tu veux.

_ Ok... Tu passes tard, alors, j'ai une copine de l'université qui vient.

Sosuke ressentit comme un pincement au cœur. Depuis quand Ichigo amenait des gens chez lui? Il se sentit stupide d'être jaloux pour si peu... Ichigo avait le droit d'amener des gens chez lui, quand même! Sosuke tenta de s'en persuader toute la journée mais, au fond, il se demandait qui était cette fille, quelle relation elle avait avec Son Ichigo... Son Ichigo? Travaille, Sosuke, travaille... Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de divaguer, là... Sosuke rentra chez lui et ne cessa de tourner en rond dans son apart'. Ils étaient juste à côté. Il pouvait entendre leur voix, de temps à autre. Mince, rien qu'à l'entendre, il se doutait qu'elle devait être du genre mignonne... Forcément, il fallait être digne de sortir avec Ichigo... Sortir avec... Ah, non! Sosuke sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Ichigo. Il pouvait venir. Il inspira à fond puis... Mais, pourquoi, pourquoi était-elle mignonne?

_ Bon, bah, Momo, je te présente mon voisin, Sosuke Aizen. Sosuke, Momo Hinamori. Elle m'aide pour mon japonais.

Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, je te dirais rien! Du moins, c'est ce que Sosuke aurait voulu dire mais il dû se retenir. Alors, comme ça, Ichigo l'avait remplacé par cette petite poupée souriante? Parfait!

_ Enchantée! s'exclama la jeune fille. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous! Vous êtes vraiment un avocat hors-pair!

_ Merci, c'est fort agréable à entendre. Puisque vous êtes l'amie d'Ichigo, je vous aiderais également avec plaisir dans vos études.

_ Vraiment? C'est trop aimable de votre part! Et bien, je m'en souviendrais! À bientôt, alors et à demain Ichigo.

Ils se saluèrent puis Sosuke entra dans l'appartement de son cadet avec une forte envie de le violer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui... Or, il ne faut pas violer Ichigo. Ni lui taper dessus. Ni l'embrasser furieusement. Ni lui faire une crise de jalousie. Ça, c'était le plus dur. Parce que, de la jalousie, il en éprouvait à un point tel qu'il se demandait si elle ne transpirait pas de son corps. Comme à son habitude, Ichigo lui servit un café et s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait les mains serrées devant lui et regardait fixement le parquet. Sosuke prit son café, léchant lentement la cuillère, imaginant à sa plus grande honte que c'était autre chose, tout en regardant Ichigo à la dérobée. Il posa la cuillère et, se faisant, il effleura le bras d'Ichigo, qui tressaillit. Bon, il allait devoir aborder la conversation.

_ De quoi veux-tu me parler? Que tu ne me veux plus comme professeur particulier, si je puis dire?

_ Pas du tout! s'alarma Ichigo en regardant enfin Sosuke dans les yeux. J'ai toujours envie de toi comme prof!

Au fond, Sosuke aurait bien voulu qu'Ichigo n'ajoute pas le 'comme prof', mais, bon, on fait avec ce que l'on a...

_ Mais... mais... ça, je ne veux pas!

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Tu es... je ne veux pas que tu aides Momo...

_ Pourquoi donc?

Sosuke s'amusait franchement. Alors, comme ça, Ichigo avait avalé ça de travers? Qu'il accepte de donner des cours à d'autres que lui? Intéressant...

_ Tu es à moi, Sosuke!

L'avocat ouvrit les yeux en grand. Une invitation pareille devait cacher quelque chose. Réfreinant son envie de sauter Ichigo, Sosuke prit sa tasse de café, bu une gorgée et la reposa.

_ Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait signé un contrat, Ichigo. Et puis, c'est toi qui a commencé en me remplaçant.

_ Je ne t'ai pas remplacé!

_ Ah, bon? Tu sors donc avec Momo et vous avez un autre genre de cours particuliers?

_ Et alors? s'énerva Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu te tapes bien ton ex!

_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre sur ma vie sexuelle. Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je peux rentrer chez moi.

_ Parfait! Je voulais te proposer de passer le nouvel an avec moi mais je crois que je serais mieux avec Momo! Salut!

Sosuke tenta de ne pas prendre un air blessé ou vexé et sortit dignement. Il se retint également de casser quelque chose dans son appartement : Ichigo l'aurait entendu. Le nouvel an, c'était demain. C'était pour ça que cette cruche avait dit à demain? Ha! Très bien, il allait se taper Shunsui, puisque son voisin l'y pressait et il ferait un bruit tel qu'Ichigo n'arriverait pas à dormir! Oh, et puis non, c'était puéril. Quel con! Et, là, il parlait aussi bien de lui que de son voisin. Sosuke sortit en quatrième vitesse acheter un billet d'avion pour Las Vegas. Autant s'amuser loin de la connerie ambiante. Il fit un sac rapidement et partit avec Shunsui dès le lendemain. Il allait sûrement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un gamin capricieux! Même si c'était déjà le cas... Pourquoi Ichigo ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui? Il n'était pour lui que sa précieuse idole, rien de plus... Encore une fois, Sosuke s'abandonna à Shunsui. Encore une fois, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigés vers son jeune voisin. Il fallait qu'il oublie les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Nouvelle résolution pour cette année, promis... Mais ça allait être dur. Que Dieu maudisse cette Hinamori Momo, débarquée d'on ne sait où, Ichigo Kurosaki, pour son corps si parfait, sa moue boudeuse, son sourire merveilleux, sa voix chaude, sa... Oui, ça allait être vraiment dur...

°o°o°

Ichigo frappa à la porte de Sosuke. Celui-ci lui ouvrit en se persuadant qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Fait extrêmement difficile lorsque le jeune homme prit, ou, plutôt, se réfugia dans les bras de Sosuke. L'avocat hésita à refermer son étreinte.

_ Bonne année, Sosu. Tu m'as manqué...

_ Je... je ne suis parti que trois jours...

_ Ça m'a semblé une éternité, murmura Ichigo en fermant les yeux contre le torse de Sosuke. Je voulais te voir pour m'excuser mais tu n'étais pas là... Donc... Pardon...

_ Excuses acceptées... Tu veux rester contre moi toute la journée ou tu veux un café?

_ Je préfère le café, c'est vrai.

Sosuke eut une furieuse envie de le tarter mais se retint. Idole, pas petit-ami, il fallait faire avec. Il allait quand même devoir fixer des limites avec son fan candide. Du genre : 'article 1 : on ne se jette pas dans les bras d'un type amoureux de vous...' Zut, amoureux... Et ses bonnes résolutions, alors?

_ Tu étais où? demanda Ichigo en s'asseyant sur le meuble de la cuisine.

_ À Las Vegas.

_ Avec qui?

_ ... Mon ex...

_ Vous avez...?

_ Ichigo, en quoi ça te regarde? Et toi?

_ Avec Momo? C'était sympa... Vous allez vous remettre ensemble?

_ ... Sûrement pas. Tu n'as rien à réviser, en ce moment?

_ Si si, du droit, je sais plus lequel...

Sosuke soupira. Un cas désespéré et désespérant...

_ On commence quand les révisions? demanda Ichigo.

_ Quand tu seras prêt à souffrir. Bois ton café...

_ Oh, oui, fais moi souffrir Sosuke... soupira Ichigo d'une voix érotique.

_ Ichigo! s'exclama Sosuke en manquant de casser sa tasse en la posant sur la table.

_ Bah, quoi? demanda Ichigo d'un air innocent. C'est vrai, non?

_ La façon dont tu le dis est... perturbante...

_ Je te le redirais la prochaine fois qu'on prendra un bain ensemble... Ceci dit, à plus! J'ai une dissert' à finir...

Sosuke le regarda partir le visage rouge. Comment ça, la prochaine fois qu'ils... Ah, non! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se retenir, s'il avait les deux en un, là... Il ne donnait pas cher du derrière d'Apollon d'Ichigo... Il avait encore en tête le soupir provoquant du jeune homme... Bon, une douche froide s'imposait. Dans le mois qui suivit, leur relation était redevenue celle taquine et amusée du début. Mais, au fond, Sosuke aurait bien voulu que leur relation évolue. Et de manière significative. Mais, voilà, Ichigo sortait avec Hinamori Momo. Qu'est-ce que cette gamine niaise avait de plus que lui? Mis à part le fait que c'était une fille... Mince, pourquoi fallait-il que cette bombe sexuelle qui lui servait de voisin soit hétéro? Allez, d'après les rumeurs, il était bi... Sosuke soupira bruyamment, allongé sur son lit. Il se comportait comme un adolescent pubère, quelle horreur... Au point même que son cœur avait ridiculement battu la chamade quand il avait vu que la St Valentin approchait dangereusement. Dangereusement. Et puis quoi encore? Comme s'il allait mourir si Ichigo ne lui donnait pas de chocolat...

_ Fais lui ta déclaration, sourit Shunsui en entourant la date du 14 avec un cœur.

Sosuke tourna la tête vers lui, toujours allongé sur son lit.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère...

_ Non, non... Mais, à mon avis, il a aussi des vues sur toi.

_ Tu délires... Je suis son idole, le grand Sosuke Aizen, c'est tout...

_ Il a voulu prendre un bain avec toi.

_ Bah, qui ne rêve pas de prendre un bain avec son idole?

_ Il t'a fait une crise de jalousie.

_ Oui, enfin, c'était pas exactement ça non plus...

_ Il s'est jeté dans tes bras à ton retour de Las Vegas.

_ Il est très tactile...

_ Et il a dit que tu lui avais manqué...

_ Ben, lui aussi il m'avait manqué...

_ Tu es amoureux de lui, Sosuke! Donc, par déduction...

_ Tu débloques, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_ Par déduction, il est amoureux de toi lui aussi, reprit calmement Shunsui. Le truc, c'est que tu refuses de l'admettre. Sans compter le fait qu'il t'allume...

_ Mais tout ce qu'il fait m'excite! s'exclama Sosuke, désespéré.

Il se sentait vraiment comme un ado tiraillé par ses sentiments. Comment en était-il venu à tout dire à Shunsui? En tout cas, celui-ci s'en amusait beaucoup...

_ On est le 12, prends sur toi d'ici ta déclaration brûlante.

_ Ta gueule.

_ Sosuke, surveille ton vocabulaire... Je sors, tu viens avec moi?

_Faut voir... marmonna-t-il en se levant néanmoins.

L'avocat suivit son ex et ami en traînant des pieds. Il passerait pour le plus grand des cons si Shunsui avait raison. En même temps, il espérait qu'il avait raison... Ils sortirent au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Ichigo. Merde... Comment allait-il lui expliquer que son ex était chez lui... Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit en reconnaissant Shunsui.

_ Sosuke, je peux te parler deux secondes?

Le trentenaire accepta en s'attendant au pire. Shunsui partit devant dans l'ascenseur. Ichigo explosa dès que les portes se fermèrent.

_ Tu m'avais dit que vous ne sortiez plus ensemble!

_ Mais je ne t'ai pas menti... C'est mon ami avant d'être mon ex. Et pourquoi tu t'énerves autant?

_ Oublies. Tu fais quoi dans deux jours?

La St Valentin? Le cœur de Sosuke battait la chamade lorsqu'il répondit.

_ Rien, pourquoi?

_ Je passerais dans ton appart'... à plus...

Mon dieu! Ichigo voulait le voir pour la St Valentin?

_ Tu ne seras pas avec Hinamori?

_ Pourquoi? On ne sort pas ensemble... Allez, tu vas être en retard.

Sosuke entra dans l'ascenseur le cœur léger. Il avait toutes ses chances, alors? Il allait pouvoir bais... embrasser Ichigo? Il fallait qu'il se calme... Si ça se trouve, Ichigo ne voyait le 14 février que comme le 14 février et ce jour n'avait rien de spécial pour lui... Mince, c'était même plus que probable... Il voulait sûrement réviser avec lui... Et zut... Il passa la journée du 13 dans un état de dépression intense, mais il gagna sans difficultés son procès. Le 14, il avait l'œil rivé sur sa montre. Ce soir, il serait fixé. Il allait tout lui dire. Peut-être... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se dégonfle, sinon, Shunsui allait se moquer de lui. Et plutôt mourir que ça. À 17h, Sosuke tournait sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Pour une fois, il avait fermé et, vu son état dépressif de la veille, personne n'avait été surpris.

_ Entrez...

La source de toutes ses préoccupations entra. Sosuke se leva précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Souriant, Ichigo s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de l'avocat, le forçant ainsi à se rasseoir.

_ C'est la première fois que je viens dans ton bureau. C'est comme dans mes fantasmes...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'aille... Pardon? réalisa Sosuke. Comme dans tes quoi?

_ Mes fantasmes. Ceux où tu me prends sur ton bureau, par exemple...

Sosuke resta bouche bée. Hein? Ichigo sortit un petit paquet de sa veste et le tendit à l'avocat.

_ Tiens, ton chocolat de la St Valentin. Je me suis comporté comme un gamin... J'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire en face mais...

Sosuke se pinça discrètement pour voir s'il rêvait. Et non, Ichigo était bien là, assis sensuellement sur son bureau en train de... lui faire une déclaration?

_ Je ... je t'aime, Sosuke... Et... toi?

Ne pas violer Ichigo... Répondre calmement et posément.

_ Évidemment que je t'aime, murmura Sosuke en se levant devant Ichigo pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

Quel idiot il avait été de penser que Son Ichigo pouvait sortir avec cette gamine... Ichigo soupira de soulagement puis passa ses bras autour du cou de Sosuke. Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Sans prévenir non plus, Sosuke l'allongea sur son bureau et accentua le baiser. Enfin, il était à lui. Bon, le fait que ce soit lui qui ait fait sa déclaration le persuadait dans l'optique qu'il était plus ou moins con mais, là, il s'en fichait. Ichigo poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand Sosuke s'autorisa un suçon dans le cou du jeune homme.

_ J'ai envie de toi, Sosuke... soupira Ichigo.

_ Je fais quoi, là? Du tricot?

Ichigo éclata de rire et Sosuke se releva. Ils ne pouvaient certes pas le faire dans son bureau mais, bon, lui, c'était maintenant qu'il voulait faire sien Ichigo... Il prit subitement ses affaires.

_ Je rentre, déclara-t-il à la secrétaire, suivit par l'étudiant, les joues rouges.

Ils restèrent dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo, dans la voiture, décide de demander.

_ Chez toi ou chez moi?

_ Chez toi, la porte est plus près de l'ascenseur...

_ Pressé?

_ Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de toi?

_ Non mais tu me le diras bientôt...

_ Pas forcément, marmonna Sosuke, gêné.

Et puis quoi encore? Il n'allait pas lui dire depuis quand, quand même... Dans l'ascenseur de leur immeuble, Sosuke se fit plaquer par le jeune homme.

_ Attends... réussit-il à marmonner entre deux baisers sensuels.

_ Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre... Tu n'es pas le seul qui a envie de ça depuis longtemps...

Sosuke se laissa faire puis plaqua Ichigo contre les portes de l'appareil avant qu'elles ne s'ouvrent. Là, le jeune homme rencontra la porte de son appartement, gémissant de plaisir, tandis que Sosuke mêlait caresses et recherche active des clés. Heureusement qu'ils étaient les seuls à vivre à cet étage... La porte ouverte, Ichigo reprit l'avantage et plaqua Sosuke contre la porte, l'embrassant et fermant le verrou. Sosuke finit allongé dans le sol de l'entrée, un Ichigo très entreprenant parcourant son corps de baisers et de caresses. Sans qu'il sache comment, Sosuke n'avait déjà plus sa veste, sa cravate glissait sur le sol et sa chemise était ouverte. Agacé, il inversa les rôles, retirant la chemise d'Ichigo et se mettant sur lui. Là, il en profita pour se lever et porter Ichigo dans ses bras.

_ Tu veux faire ça où? susurra-t-il.

_ Dans la baignoire, soupira Ichigo, ne tenant plus.

Sosuke s'attendait presque à cette réponse. Il l'y emmena et ils se déshabillèrent presque totalement pendant que l'eau coulait dans la baignoire. Ichigo se trouva assit dans le lavabo, s'agrippant à la chemise ouverte de Sosuke tandis que celui-ci accentuait ses caresses dans son bas-ventre. Enfin, Sosuke se détacha du jeune homme, fit tomber sa chemise sur le sol et entra dans l'eau tiède dans une langueur érotique qui alluma Ichigo plus que de nécessaire. Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo retomba haletant sur le torse de son amant après le quatrième round. Sosuke l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou tout en passant ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure rousse.

_ C'était... merveilleux... soupira Ichigo.

_ Je te dis pas les courbatures demain matin...

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Sosuke.

_ Parce que, là, on a fini?

_ Je pense, oui...

_ Même si je te dis : 'Oh, oui, fais moi souffrir Sosuke' ?

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux puis embrassa à nouveau Ichigo.

_ Si tu me prends par les sentiments... Mais, après, je te fais réviser...

_ Même si je te dis : 'joyeuse St Valentin, mon amour' ?

_ Ichigo... railla Sosuke. Je ne couche pas avec des fainéants...

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant.

_ Alors teste-moi toute la nuit...


End file.
